star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorro
Gorro was a male Rodian bounty hunter encountered on Rishi in the Blaster's Path cantina. Instigating an unprovoked fight with an individual believed to be a "notorious pirate", Gorro was killed in the resulting firefight. Gorro's brother Grumm would seek to avenge his death. Biography A male Rodian from the planet Rodia, Gorro grew up to become a fierce and deadly Bounty Hunter in the galaxy during the time of the Great Galactic War and the Cold War. As a bounty hunter, Gorro was known to be the most deadliest individuals who enjoyed to start fights and believed that defeating opponents would increase his reputation and thus elevate his fees, which made his duels more economically motivated than personal. Following the sacking of Coruscant, Gorro befriended a Toola bounty hunter named Grumm, and the two became brothers. In 3638 BBY, Gorro was hired by smuggler Kai Zykken to take out a newly-arrived pirate since the bounty hunter's rate was cheaper than repaying Zyykken's alleged debt to the pirates in full. Arriving to Rishi, the homeworld of the Rishii, Gorro, accompanied by several cronies, including an unidentified Rattataki female and large Zabrak, wanted to find this pirate and beat the individual to death. Just when an outworlder arrived to Rishi on a secret mission, Gorro and his thugs caused a lot of trouble in Kareena's local cantina and tended to wreck the establishment and frighten off customers. After exchanging insults and ignoring warnings to back down, Gorro and his gang of thugs were defeated. The cantina owner Kareena emerged from her hiding place behind the bar and revealed information concerning the mark on the notorious pirate's head. When the pirate left, Kareena wryly paid her respects to the fallen Gorro, hoping that his brother would not blame her for the Rodian's death. Personality and traits Gorro was a particularly belligerent individual who did not need any clear reasons to start a fight. He believed that defeating opponents would increase his reputation and thus elevate his fees, which made his duels more economically motivated than personal. Gorro was known to frequent cantinas on Rishi as these were good locations for searching out other ruffians to challenge, as well as provide an audience for Gorro's ego. He was often accompanied by several cronies, including an unidentified Rattataki female and large Zabrak. Gorro was not a popular patron in the eyes of local cantina owners like Kareena since his brawls tended to wreck the establishment and frighten off customers. Despite being known as a bully, Gorro enjoyed a fair degree of success in his profession, indicating some degree of skill with a blaster. He chose to challenge opponents who had built up infamous reputations of their own rather than weak opponents he could assuredly beat. Gorro's close bond with the Whiphid Grumm suggests the Rodian did have positive qualities, though his public demeanor and trash talking was intended to garner fear and respect. The Rishii Qaraah offhandedly remarked that Gorro's motivation was that he probably just wanted bragging rights for defeating the notorious pirate. Gorro claimed to be two-times Supreme Hunter of the Goa-Ato. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' Sources * Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Males Category:Rodians